


Eric Singer's Alternate Reality

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: Eric always had feelings for Ava. And while on tour ends up getting a dose of what it would have been like if she never went back to Paul all those years ago, every time he goes to sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who would have thought, only a couple more weeks and i won’t be doing this with you guys for awhile.” Ava said, as she went to sit down on the jet, slightly touching her protruding stomach as she tried to sit in a comfortable position.

“Unless you get a doctors note.” Eric said, as everyone looked over in his direction, as he felt his face heat up slightly at the sudden attention.

“If you get a doctors note, after like 28 weeks you could still technically come along.” Eric continued, as he quickly looked at everyone and then cleared his throat and spun around to actually sit in his chair that was facing the front of the plane.

“Well that was smooth.” Tommy said, as he went to sit down next to him.

“Hey I was just letting them know, you know.” Eric whispered, as Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Ok lover boy, try and disguise it as being courteous all you want. But, they both know that you like her.” Tommy said, as he leaned back against the seat.

“I just know she’s going to miss out on part of the tour and hate it. Thought I would suggest something, you know.” Eric replied, as he turned his face to the side, looking out the window as the plane ascended into the air.

“You ever think of what if she wasn’t with Paul?” Eric asked quietly as Tommy rolled his eyes.

“She wasn’t when she met you and yet she still ended up right back with him. Don’t think of what if dude, cause the closest you are going to get is being a non-blood uncle for her kid.” Tommy said, as Eric started to nod off.  
\-----  
1991

“My kind of lover, my kind of lover…” Eric heard behind a door, that he opened to investigate.

And he was faced with a woman dancing along to the Billy Squier song, in nothing but some very short shorts and a bra with her eyes closed.

Eric stood in a daze watching her dance, until she stopped when she opened her eyes and saw Eric watching her.  
“So I see that you’ve met Ava.” A voice from behind Eric said, as Ava smiled widely at Eric jumping from the surprise, as he turned around and saw Paul looking down at him.

“Uh, I was just walking by and heard the music and…” Eric started to say, as Paul shook his head.

“It’s fine. Right Ava?” Paul asked, as Eric turned and looked at Ava.

“Totally, the rest of them have seen worse trust me.” Ava said as she winked at him.

“I know you just came from the gym, but maybe next time don’t scare the new drummer ok?” Paul asked rhetorically, as he walked off to the room where they would be starting to do rehearsals for the new tour.

“So your Eric Singer, the new drummer?” Ava asked, as Eric watched as she moved towards her bag and started rifling through it until she found the shirt that she had packed.

“Yeah I toured with Paul during his solo tour in ‘89.” Eric replied, as he found his eyes fixated on her.

“Yeah I know, I’ve heard alot about you from Paul actually. You should be a really good fit with us.” Ava replied, as she walked closer to him.

“I should tell him though that the new one blushes really easily though. But I think i should be able to break you of that real quick.” Ava continued, as she walked out of the door.

“Heard alot about you, from the guys.” Eric replied, as Ava smiled slightly as she was putting her hair into a ponytail, as he followed her to where the rehearsal studio was.

“Yeah If it was from Gene I would ask around again.” Ava replied quickly in a chipper tone that had an edge to it.

“You mean about you and Paul having history? Cause Bruce said the same thing.” Eric replied, as Ava turned her head to the side to look at him.

“Yeah that one, is true.” Ava said with a smile, as Eric noticed that she was checking him out in his peripheral vision, just as Ava was opening the door to the rehearsal studio.

“Everyone Singer is a blusher, just letting you all know.” Ava announced, as all the guys smiled at Eric as he walked in behind her, and went to sit at the drums, as Ava went to grab her guitar and smiled at him.

“Your going to do great with us Singer.” Ava said, as she pulled the guitar strap over her shoulder and they started their first rehearsal session of the new tour with the new drummer.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric woke up being jostled slightly as the jet airplane’s wheels hit the tarmac and was in the process of landing.

That was a weird dream. He thought, as shifted in his seat, looking over at Tommy who was scrolling through his phone.

“Have a nice nap.” Tommy said with a ghost of smile on his face, as his eyes didn’t leave the phone.

“Kinda had a weird dream. It felt so real.” Eric said, as Tommy shrugged.

“Happens.” Tommy replied simply, as he went to unclick his seatbelt once the sign was on allowing them to do, as Eric did the same trying to find the end to click, inadvertently giving him the angle to look back as see Ava and Paul sitting on one of the longer seats not facing the front of the plane but the side instead, as Ava was asleep, her head in Paul’s lap, as Paul was sitting up, his eyes closed as well.

Just as Eric’s finger found the button to release the seat belt, and looked up, seeing Tommy and Gene staring back at him.

“Come on, let’s go.” Gene said simply, as he went to exit the plane, as Tommy grabbed his bag and went to follow him.

“Wait, what about them?” Eric asked, as Gene looked back at him.

“Already told the pilot, he is going to wake them up in a bit. We’re earlier than the projected schedule anyhow.” Gene replied as he looked over at the two bandmates that we passed out, before exiting the plane, as Eric and Tommy followed right behind him.

Within an hour they were at the venue. Gene and Tommy decided to hangout before getting ready and Eric decided to just start getting ready, since Paul and Ava would be coming in soon or later and they would all have to dash to get ready, and one less person in the dressing room would be beneficially, since Ava was pregnant and there really wasn’t that much room when you had 5 people in a dressing room all trying to do their makeup.

And without anyone else in the dressing room, it would make the process of putting on the makeup quicker.  
After maybe 30 minutes he looked into the mirror and the makeup was placed perfectly across his face, as he yawns feeling the drag of sleep start to overtake him, as he drops the makeup that he was using on the table in front of him, as he lightly put his head in his hands to not ruin the makeup on his face.  
\---

When Eric awoke, there was more than just him in the dressing room, everyone moving about already in full swing putting on their makeup.

Eric rose his head and realized that when he went to sleep, he didn’t have a continuation of that dream he had when he fell asleep on the plane.

Thank God. He thought, as he scanned the room and saw everyone was in their respected spots, cause everyone had their spot and would have that spot for the duration of the leg of the tour, and god forbid anyone sit in anyone else’s spot or there would be hell to pay.

Eric learned that early on when he started touring with them when he made the accident of sitting in Gene’s spot, not because he liked having a certain spot, but everyone used different face makeup and had different preferences to how they liked things.

Only had to learn that lesson once, and never again did he confuse where everyone else’s spots where.

Ava and Paul were always next to each other, obviously, and Eric always sat with Tommy, leaving Gene happily by himself.

Music was playing from a central speaker system that had one of the band members phone connect to play a playlist, as Eric was listening to the old rock music and couldn’t even guess whose phone was connected today.

“Oh someone’s awake.” Eric heard Paul say, as Eric moved his head past the mirror that was in front of him and looked across and saw that Paul’s makeup was all but done, and he was smiling over at him.

“Yeah i came in and got my makeup done when we came here, thought I could just come in and get it done, and then I don’t know just fell asleep.” Eric said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“At least you managed to not smudge the makeup at all while doing it. You need to teach me your ways Singer” Eric heard Ava reply, who was sitting right next to Paul not looking in Eric’s direction, but looking intently at the mirror to try and draw a straight line with the makeup brush, holding her breath in order to do so.

Eric smiled slightly at that, going to turn to talk to Tommy when he hears Ava drop the brush that she was using onto the table, as everyone turned to look, as she quickly stood up from the chair, as Gene turned in his chair and kicked over a giant trash can that was on wheels over to where Paul and Ava’s makeup table was, as Paul caught it in his hands and turned it towards Ava, as she turned away and started puking in it, as Paul stood up and pulled Ava’s hair back and gently ran his other hand on her back in a comforting way until she was done, and to grab a bottle of water, taking a good amount of water and swishing it in her mouth before spitting it into the trash can, as Paul went to a little fridge that was in their that held cold drinks for them, and grabbing a can of ginger ale, and some saltines, as he came back to the table, and gave them to her, as she smiled.

“Thanks. Can’t wait a couple months from now when this stops you know.” Ava murmured to Paul, as she went to finish up her makeup.  
\------  
2 hours later…

After taking the last note into Rock n’ Roll All Nite, they were off the stage, and Eric could feel his hands throbbing slightly from the constant use tonight, but especially from the drum solo as he walked down the steps of the stage slowly, behind Paul and Ava.

Everyone was exhausted, Eric could see it in their faces, as they seemed to be moving slowly towards the dressing room, as Paul and Ava went into a separate room to take off their makeup and costumes and get into their regular clothes again.

As Eric went into the dressing room to remove his costume and makeup, the first thing he did was pop an ibuprofen that was at his table waiting for him, before getting some baby oil and starting the makeup removal process, feeling the drowsiness starting to kick in.

Eric yawned, as he bent down to unzip the boots that he wore for the finale, and toed them off as he grabbed the regular clothes that he had hanging, waiting for him in the dressing room, and setting them on the table in front of him as he peeled the vest off of himself and hung it on the rack where it was waiting for him at the start of the day, and then took off the pants, folding them and setting them on the rack, to quickly put on his clothes and get into a car that was waiting to take them to their hotel.  
\-----

As the streetlights illuminated parts of the street as the car drove by, Eric fought against the feeling of impending sleep, as he held his head up with his hand, as he looked over and saw that Gene was on his phone, Tommy was having a whispered conversation with the driver and Paul and Ava were asleep, leaning on each other snoring softly as Eric smiled at them, as the car slowed to a stop, as they stopped in front of the hotel that they would be staying at for the night.  
\---  
Eric opened his eyes, and groaned, looking around and seeing that he was in fact in a dressing room.

“Didn’t I just leave the dressing room?” Eric said aloud, as he looked over and saw not Tommy sitting next to him, but Bruce Kulick sitting next to him, fluffing his hair.

“Hey Singer, taking a nap?” Bruce replied, as Eric looked at his reflection, as he groaned.

“Not again.” he said aloud, as Bruce looked at him with a confused expression.

“What? That you fell asleep in the chair again? Ava has that effect on you.” Bruce said with a smile, as Eric turned and looked at him surprised.

“What do you mean Ava has that effect on me?” Eric replied, confused.

“She literally gave you a shoulder massage like 20 minutes ago, since she got ready first then went off with Paul, something about food.” Bruce said, as Eric’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Why would she be giving me a shoulder massage?” Eric asked, more to himself, but still said it aloud.

“Because you were complaining and she’s your girlfriend, she wanted to get you relaxed before showtime.” Bruce said with a shrug, as Eric felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

“Girlfriend? Ava’s my girlfriend?” Eric asked, surprised, as he went to get up out of the chair.

“Where is she? I need to talk to her?” Eric asked, as Bruce lifted his hand and pointing in a direction.

“She went to get food with Paul, said they would be back in a bit, so I’m guessing out the door and to the right and down the hall towards the left. That’s where all the food is being held.” Bruce said, as he went back to working on his hair as Eric went out the dressing room and followed Bruce’s instructions and saw no one was in the room that was filled with food.

Eric went to backtrack to see if Bruce was making a mistake and hear a noise from a couple doors down, that Eric opened.

And immediately took a step back in shock at what he saw.

Paul and Ava lips attached to each other’s throats, both their eyes closed, as Eric looked at them in shock, as Ava opened her eyes and pushed Paul away, revealing bite marks on Paul’s neck that healed almost instantly.

“What are you doing?” Eric asked slowly not understanding.

“Eric it’s not what it looks like.” Ava said, as Eric looked at her face and saw that there was veins, dark veins that were underneath her eyes that slowly went away as she took a couple breaths, as Eric looked over at Paul and saw the same veins underneath his eyes.

“Eric, take a few breaths ok, we can explain. It really isn’t what it looks like.” Paul said, as Eric felt almost sick, as he turned and started to run, as one second Paul and Ava were in that closet and the next second Paul was standing in front of him stopping him, and Ava was on the other side of him, preventing him from leaving.

“Just let us explain, alright.” Paul said, as Eric looked between Paul and Ava and felt a sense of betrayal from the both of them, as he narrowed his eyes at them.

“Why would i want to hear that you two have been screwing each other, when apparently your my girlfriend and Paul, your married.” Eric said as he felt this unknown sense of anger start to build in him, despite the fact that deep down he knew he never was Ava’s girlfriend at that this never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric woke from the dream, or what he thought was a dream, he didn’t even know. Everything felt so real when he went to sleep.

“How the hell was that a dream or even a lucid dream?” Eric said slowly to himself, as he moved the covers off of himself, and still felt the ache in his body from hours prior being onstage and drumming his heart out for the fans, as he slowly went to stand and groaned, moving the hair that got in his eyeline, and walked slowly to the bathroom.

‘Cause maybe some water and a second to just pause and think about what happened could help maybe?

Eric turned on the faucet, and ran water over his face, bracing himself against the sink.

I know it didn’t happen, I was never Ava’s boyfriend at all. But then why did it feel so damn real? Why did catching Paul and Ava together and that betrayal feel so real, and so crushing to me? Eric thought, as he heard a noise, as he looked out and saw that the adjoining hotel room door was opening.

“Hey Eric, are you ok?” Ava said in the darkness, as she walked slowly into Eric’s hotel room, seeing that he wasn’t in his bed.

“Yeah I’m ok.” Eric replied, as Ava turned towards the bathroom and squinted, seeing that he was walking out.

“Why are you up?” he asked, as he looked at her and saw that she was wearing one of Paul’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

“Insomnia. This baby doesn’t want me getting any sleep. I also heard you like scream, so I wanted to see if you were ok.” Ava said, as she yawned.

“I’m fine, bad dream. Is Paul asleep?” Eric asked, as Ava sighed.

“On and off every night now.” Ava replied, as Eric looked at her and smiled slightly.

“Should i tell her about these dreams that I’ve been having or not?” Eric thought to himself.

“So your ok right?” Ava asked again, looking for some reassurance that Eric wouldn’t be waking her up again in the middle of the night screaming his head off.

“yeah, like i said just a nightmare. You can go back to sleep, I’ll see you and Paul in the morning.” Eric said, as Ava went to walk back to her room, and closed the adjourning room door behind her softly as to not wake up Paul.

Eric went back to the bed, pulling the covers over himself and closed his eyes, hoping the soreness that had been enveloping him since the start of the tour would go away just with a little more rest.   
\-----

“It doesn’t isn’t what it looks like Eric, ok. We weren’t doing anything.” Ava repeated, as Eric looked from her to Paul, as Paul and Ava shared a look before looking back at him.

“Even if it wasn’t, what is wrong with you? Both of you? Your eyes...they weren’t normal.” Eric said, knowing that this never happened, but still felt uncomfortable and freaked out.

“We need to tell you something, you need to come with us.” Paul said, as Ava rolled her eyes.

“It’s too soon for this, like literally, and we are going on soon.” Ava said, as Paul shrugged.

“What? He found us, and yes we are going on soon, don’t want him flipping out and running.” Paul said, as he looked over Eric at Ava, as they were still blocking both ways down the hallway.

“How about we go, somewhere not so public.” Paul said, answering an unasked question, as he put his hand on Eric’s shoulder and Eric felt Paul’s hand close around Eric’s arm, in an iron grip, as he turned and walked quickly, making it so Eric stumbled behind, trying to get Paul’s hand off his arm, but couldn’t as Ava just walked behind the two as they went in an unused room, as Ava closed the door behind them.

“Whatever it is that you’ve been hiding, tell me now!” Eric said, as Paul looked down at him, as Eric watched as Paul’s pupils dilated as he spoke to him.

“You aren’t going to freakout. You are going to stay calm, and listen to us and after the concert we’ll explain further and you won’t tell anyone about this conversation.” Paul said slowly, as Eric felt almost a haze go over him.

He still felt freaked out by this, but didn’t outwardly show it, cause he couldn’t as hard as he was trying.

“Ok, if you have something to tell me, then tell me please.” Eric said, as he turned to look from Paul to Ava, as Ava sighed.

“I didn’t want more people knowing, the less people the better but since you caught us and everything.” Ava said as she glanced over at the opposite wall of the little room they were in and saw a folding chair and walked to grab it and unfold it, as she gestured for Eric to sit in it.

“You’re going to need to anyhow, after what we tell you.” Paul said, as Eric sat down, looking up at the both of them.

“You already know that we were together before you started in the band. What you don’t know is well, we aren’t human.” Ava said, as Eric took a breath.

“That doesn’t make sense. How are you not human, you look human.” Eric replied, as he watched as Ava’s eyes changed from their normal blue-green color to a light pink color, as Eric’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Ok, so you can change your eye color, you didn’t know that I knew that?” Eric replied, as he said it with confidence, but honestly didn’t have a memory before this to support that he in fact already had seen this display. That was until he looked at Ava and what he could only think was a false memory flashed through his head, of a time with Ava privately as he had caught sight of her eyes changing color in a mirror that he was looking into while her head was tilted back in pleasure, as he snapped back into reality, or at least this reality.

“Ok, well that isn’t everything though. What you saw wasn’t us going to have sex, we were feeding from each other.” Ava explained, as she took a breath.

“It’s how we survive, I know that’s sounds messed up but that’s the curse, it was to try and eliminate our kind, but we’ve figured out how to sustain ourselves. I didn’t want to tell you any of this because I didn’t want you to freakout, but now you know.” Ava said, as Eric looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“It’s not we are still into each other, it’s out of necessity Eric. We figured out that if we just feed at least once a week, then we’ll be fine.” Paul explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

“So your like vampires but twisted vampires?” Eric asked, as he felt unsettled with the calmness that was washing over him even though he knew that he should be freaking out.

“Ugh, I hate when people call us that. We aren’t vampires, now at one time we could have sustained ourselves on human blood, yes, that still can be an option, but it doesn’t last in our systems as long. Plus we’re better than vamps cause we have actual powers.” Ava said, in a disgusted tone, as Eric again narrowed his eyes at her.

Just as Ava was going to say something else, there was a knock on the door, to signal that they should get to the stage to go on.

“We can talk to you more about this after the concert. Any question, ok?” Paul said, as he patted Eric’s shoulder and went to open the door and go to the stage, as Eric got up from the seat and followed behind Ava as they went onstage to perform.  
\---------  
2 hours later….

An entire concert down, and Eric felt the haze that was slowly over him lifting, as he was changing into his regular clothes after taking a quick shower at the venue.

If they could feed off human blood and sustain themselves that way, then why continue feeding off each other if they don’t have feelings for each other anymore? Eric thought to himself, as he got out of the dressing room, and went out to one of the waiting cars that would drive them back to the hotel.

Once there, Eric got out without a word from Ava, as he just walked into the hotel, as he felt Ava and Paul’s eyes on him as he went up to his and Ava’s shared room.

Just as the door was going to close, a hand came up to open it up again, as and Ava came into the hotel room.

“I get you are all open for my questions, but right now all I want to do is to go sleep.” Eric said tired, as he went to grab pajamas to change into.

“Oh it’s just you, I thought Paul was attached to your hip or something.” Eric said in a bitter tone, as Ava sighed.

“We aren’t involved. You know that.” Ava said, as she came up and caressed his face, as Eric couldn’t help it and smiled, as Ava narrowed her eyes at him.

“The compulsion that Paul put you under, its wearing off.” Ava said simply, as one second he saw Ava’s face in front of him, and then suddenly Paul was behind her, holding something, as she backed up.

“I’m sorry it’s a temporary solution to this, can’t have you telling our secret.” Ava said as she turned away and Eric looked at Paul, and suddenly was hit up side the head with something heavy and metal from the sound that it made as it collided with the side of Eric’s head as he collapsed onto the hotel floor.


	4. Chapter 4

“You know he could be hemorrhaging right now as we speak? Why did you hit him with that water bottle of all things?” Eric heard, as he felt like he wanted to open his eyes but couldn’t.

“It was right by the bed. It’s your fault that you have a weapon for a water bottle.” Eric heard Paul say, as he heard footsteps coming towards him, as he felt someone lift him slightly, as Eric wanted to cringe from the smell of Paul’s cologne, but couldn’t as he was on the fringes of consciousness.

The sound of biting, and then the feeling of skin against his mouth, and that the taste of blood, the metallic taste sliding down Eric’s throat.

“If he just didn’t come looking for you, we wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Especially since it seems that compulsion doesn’t seem to work on him.” Paul said as he pulled his wrist away from Eric’s mouth, as Eric regained consciousness, and opened his eyes, pulling away from Paul as he saw his eyes once again were not their normal mahogany color and were a different color.

“What did you do to me?” Eric asked, as Paul smiled and took a breathe, causing the veins that were under his eyes to recede.

“The compulsion was wearing off, he could tell so he followed behind after we came to the hotel.” Ava explained, standing behind him, as Eric went to look at her.

“So you knocked me out, and then fed me your blood?” Eric asked in disgust as he looked back at Paul who was standing up.

“It’s the only way to heal you from the blow, and we didn’t exactly want you running around this hotel telling everyone about us.” Paul explained, as Eric noticed that he was looking at him differently, almost in a predatory way.

“Since compulsion doesn’t work on you, well, can you keep the secret?” Ava asked, as Eric turned to look at her.

“Sure.” Eric said simply, in the hopes that that would get Paul out of the room, as he felt his eyes on the back of his head, as he noticed that Ava was looked at him intently, as Eric furrowed his brows.

“Sorry, out of habit, sometimes I forget that my powers turn off at night, I was trying to see if you were lying, Paul?” Ava said, as she shook her head, as Eric felt Paul’s hands rest on Eric’s shoulders and spin him back around to face him, as Eric was eye to eye with Paul.

Which was unnerving for him now, since how Paul’s demeanor changed since now they knew that he knew about them, and because Paul was staring at him, inches away and not blinking at all.

Paul’s eyes searched Eric’s face, as Eric looked back and saw that Paul’s face held a neutral expression, until he smiled widely at him.

“He’s good to go, not lying at all.” Paul said simply, as he stood up to his full height, and looked to Ava.

“I guess I’ll be seeing the two of you tomorrow.” Paul said, as he took a step towards Ava and whispered something in her ear before leaving, and looking back at Eric.

“I’m going to have fun with you tonight.” Eric heard in his head, and it sounded like Paul’s voice, as he went to look at where Paul was standing before at the door, and saw that it was closed.

“Hey, are you ok?” Ava asked, smiling at him.

“Yeah not like you almost tried to kill me.” Eric said as he looked up at her, as she offered him her hand to get up.

Which he didn’t take.

“Ok I know that was the most extreme thing that could have been done in the moment, but Paul is impulsive sometimes and well when he realized that the compulsion was wearing off, he just did the first thing that he thought of. I know you think that there is still something between us, but there isn't’t. I’m with you, and he has a wife. Our only connection is out of necessity.” Ava explained.

“Really you only meet up once every so often to exchange blood, and nothing else?” Eric asked honestly, and internally just felt a sense of betrayal still inside of him at what he had caught them doing earlier.

“You saw us, we were just feeding, nothing else. It’s not like that at all.” Ava explained once again, as she went to grab clothes to change into.

“But if you can feed on human blood why don’t you?” Eric asked, already knowing her answer, as he watched as she walked to where their bags were at in the room and opened hers and his, grabbing some clothes from his and throwing it on the bed and then doing the same with hers.

“We last longer with our own blood, we don’t have to feed as many times which makes it alot easier for people to not start connecting the dots. No bodies to be found, no people coming after us. It’s that simple. I like what I’m doing now, and I don’t want to stop doing this. I like being on the road with you, Eric.” Ava said, as she turned to look at him.

“I get that, I do trust me, I do.” Eric sighed, knowing what he knew about Ava and Paul and the rest of her family having to deal with this same issue but never having the option for taking human blood.

“But what I meant to say, is that if you can sustain yourself on human blood. Why not mine?” Eric suggested, as he looked at her, hopeful.

Ava smiled. “That is a sweet offer, but you don’t know what you are asking. There are sometimes where my control slips. But with Paul there isn’t any danger he can heal, but if I did that with you, you wouldn’t.” Ava said, as Eric heard the worry in her voice.

“But that wouldn’t happen. I know you,” Eric said, trying to get her to be persuaded, cause the less time with her around Paul, the better it would be, because Paul didn’t seem all that genuine about his relationship with his wife, from what Eric could gather in this dream.

“How about you give me some time. I have about a week to think about it, and then we can come back to it?” Ava suggested, as she laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry it’s just I don’t want to come at you all ravenous, you know?” Ava said, as she stood up, and Eric stood up as well.

“Alright a week. But if anything comes up before then you’ll tell me right? I mean this is the only thing you’ve been hiding. We tell each other everything.” Eric said, as he stepped closer to Ava and brushed his fingers against her jaw. At first not thinking that what he was saying was true, but even the Ava that he knew didn’t really keep things a secret even from the band, and deep down, somehow he knew that was he was saying held some truth in this dream, or whatever this was.  
“Alright, if anything comes up I will tell you. But I doubt it, if i keep on a tight feeding schedule I can tell when i need some more blood.” Ava said, as she touched his hands that were cradling her face.

“Enough of this heavy conversation, how about I make it all up to you in the shower?” Ava asked, as Eric held back a groan, as she smiled up at.

In all my wildest dreams I never thought this could happen. Eric thought to himself, as Ava leaned up to kiss him, and he moaned at the contact, as he felt her start to move out of the kiss and break away.

“So is that a yes?” Ava asked, as she broke away and looked up at him with her eyebrow raised, before walking to the bathroom, as Eric only hesitated for a second before joining her.  
\-------

Eric looped his arm around Ava’s waist, lazily kissing the back of her neck, as they both tried to get their heartbeats back to normal.

“So did I make up for Paul knocking you out?” Ava asked, as she turned to face Eric, as he just smiled like an idiot back at her.

“Definitely. Just give me like 10 minutes.” Eric said, as he started to close his eyes, as he felt Ava laugh against him.

“Babe, you can go to sleep. We both need our rest.” Ava said, as Eric felt her shift against him, as he slipped into a dream.

And as he did, he couldn’t help but think how confusing it was, a dream within a dream.  
\---

Eric woke up in the hotel bed, and looked around and saw that Ava was no longer in the bed next to him, as he heard a noise coming from the next room.

He hardly noticed that he was wearing clothes now when he got up from the bed to find out what the noise was, as he exited his hotel room and went to the one next door.

And to his surprise the door was ajar, as Eric moved it open and felt the air leave from his chest at what he was seeing.

Ava was on her back, her legs around Paul’s shoulders and her eyes closed in bliss, as Paul was thrusting into her, but looking at Eric.

“Nice for you to join us Singer, close the door behind you.” Paul said, as Eric couldn’t respond.

All he could think was were was he? In his world or this dream world right now?


	5. Chapter 5

“To answer your question, we are in your dream, in the other reality. And since you drank my blood I decided to come weed my way in.” Paul said, as he continued thrusting into Ava, who didn’t seem to notice Eric at all in the room.

“Other reality. Other reality.” Eric repeated turning away from Paul, not wanting to look at what he was doing to Ava.

“Oh now you're a prude? Not like you never heard us going at it before, but now your shying away?” Paul asked, as Eric heard Paul snap his fingers, and suddenly Eric was facing him, and he was wearing at least boxers and Ava was under the covers asleep.

“You know that this is one reality.” Eric stated, as Paul looked from Eric and back to Ava with a smirk on his face.

“One reality out of the many. And somehow you got into this one.” Paul said, as he looked at him again with that predatory look on his face, like a lion stalking it’s dinner, as he paced slowly back and forth.

“When did you figure it out?” Eric asked, as he kept his eyes on his supposed bandmate, not wanting to take his eyes off of him for a second.

“Well when you found us in the closet. That never was supposed to happen, unless you're the wrong Eric.” Paul said, as he stopped pacing and smiled at him.

“Because you aren’t this reality’s Eric Singer at all. You are from another reality.” Paul said as he narrowed his eyes.

“I just don’t know how you did it, escaped one reality and went into another.” Paul continued as he was suddenly in front of Eric towering over him.

“If you can do that, you have to tell me how its done.” Paul said as Eric was suddenly up against one of the walls of the room, and Paul’s hands were on either side of him, blocking him.

“Dude your the one that’s in my head right now. I don’t know how I got here, honestly.” Eric said, as he was startled at the mood changes in this reality’s Paul.

He watched as this Paul looked at his face, searching it, before narrowing his eyes again at him, and then smiling that creepy wide smile, before letting go of Eric and stepping away.

“Alright, I believe you. You really don’t know how you got here. But there is something that I’m just not getting from you. Something that your hiding.” Paul said as he patted Eric’s shoulder before really stepping away from him.

“But I will find it out. And you will help me.” Paul said, as Eric felt the dream start to fade, but saw Paul’s smile.

 

Eric opened his eyes, and jumped up in bed.

He was awake but where? In his reality or still in the other one? 

He felt a weight next to him in bed and looked over and saw Ava and that was the only answer that he needed, as he felt the sense of dread wash over him.

When am I really going to wake up, so I can get out? He thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric turned over in the bed, and wanted to sigh in relief when he saw Ava laying next to him in bed sleeping. But didn’t.

Because although he was out of that dream, he was still in this alternate reality that seemed like he was trapped in.

He turned over, trying to think of anyway he could have come about coming to this place and what made it so he hasn’t woken up out of it like he did the past couple of times.

Because every other time he woke up in his own reality. But now he’s trapped in this one.

What was it that was holding him here? Eric thought, and then sighed.

The only thing that he could think of was that this reality’s Paul was the one that was holding him here, and wasn’t going to let him go until he gave him the answer to how he came about coming to this reality.

And just as he thought that he felt Ava moving in her sleep, rolling over to face him, as she slowly opened her eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” she asked, as she noticed the rapid rise and fall of his chest, indicating that he had woken up from a nightmare.

“You had a nightmare. You wanna tell me about it?” Ava asked immediately, her face searching his, and knew that she was reading his emotions.

And all Eric could think was “Is she in on this? Does she know that Paul just infiltrated my dream and interrogated me about how I got into this reality?”

“No it’s fine. I’m fine.” Eric replied, automatically, afraid to divulge information just in case she was in on this with this reality’s version of Paul. 

“Ok well let’s get up and get ready. We are supposed to be meeting up with everyone for breakfast.” Ava said, as she hopped out of the bed.

“Well maybe we can ditch it and go out to breakfast, just you and me.” Eric offered, smiling at her as she smiles back at him, as she starts rifling through her suitcase to grab some clothes .

“I know what your trying to do.” Ava said, as Eric’s smile dropped.

“You do?” He asked, as he felt fear start to creep in.

“Yeah you still aren’t comfortable with being around Paul. But we are in a band together and we need to be getting along.” Ava replied, before taking her clothes in with her into the bathroom, and shutting the door, as Eric heard her start the shower.

Which gave him time to think. And time to get more and more paranoid than he already was feeling since he woke up from that nightmare.

* * *

Once Eric and Ava made their way down to the hotel’s restaurant for breakfast to join the rest of the band and management.

As he made it to the table, he stiffened when he caught sight of Paul, just as Ava’s hand grazed his back.

“Remember, we have to get along.” Ava whispered before sitting in the booth opposite of Paul, as Eric went to sit down next to Ava.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Eric mumbled, as Ava rolled her eyes, just as the waitress came over to take everyone’s drink orders, and then everyone went to get up to get food from the buffett.

And just as Eric was about to grab a plate, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and push him away from the buffet line.

“So am I going to have to infiltrate your dreams again or are you just going to tell me how you got here?” Paul asked, as Eric rolled his eyes.

“You would think you already know the answer since you can read my mind. I don’t know how to control it. Except for the fact that since yesterday here, I haven’t gone back.” Eric explained, as he tried to get past him to get food.

“So about your reality. What is it like? Because i have a sneaking suspicion that you aren’t with Ava in that one.” Paul said, as he sidestepped to be in front of Eric, with a smirk on his face.

“No, I’m not with her, I’m just the drummer in the band, and another version of yourself is with her, a better one.” Eric said as he narrowed his eyes at him and pushed passed him, as Paul watched as Eric back over to the buffet table, as he smiled.

* * *

After the third time eating an entire plate of food, while not hungry anymore, he got up when Ava did, and walked with her.

“I need to tell you about the dream that I had last night.” Eric said, as Ava picked up a plate, and started putting fruit on it.

“You mean the nightmare? Yeah I got some flashes of it.” Ava replied, as she looked up at him.

And not in a good way, but in an almost creeped out way.

“It’s not like that at all. He infiltrated my brain after I drank his blood last night. He’s coming into my dream to find out how I got here, because I’m not supposed to be here at all.” Eric said, as sighed at the relief of being able to tell someone.

“What? Your not supposed to be here?” Ava asks, as Eric sees in his peripheral that Paul is looking at them, as Eric pushed Ava towards another area of the buffett.

“He’s watching us. Act natural.” Eric said, as he noticed that Ava’s eyes didn’t go in the direction of Paul, but she must know that he’s telling the truth.

“Come on, I know you are an empath. Can’t you tell that I’m freaking out and that I’m telling you the truth.” Eric whispered, as his hand touched hers, as she gasped.

“See you in a bit.” Ava said, as she slipped past him, and walked out of the buffett area, leaving Eric to walk back to the table by himself.

 

“Where did Ava go?” Paul asked, as Eric narrowed his eyes, because from the outside it sounded like a normal question but Eric knew that Paul was fishing for information.

“Guess she’s had enough food and wanted to go back to the room to pack up.” Eric lied, as he took his wallet out.

“I’m just going to pay for us both and gather up our stuff.” Eric said, as he quickly walked over to the counter and paid for him and Ava, and when the coast was clear quickly ran to the elevator to get up to the hotel room.

* * *

As soon as Eric opened the door to the hotel room, he was pulled into the room by Ava.

“Holy crap!” he shouted, just as Ava covered his mouth.

“I’ve figured out a way for you to go back to your reality.” Ava said quietly, as she uncovered his mouth.

“Seriously?” Eric said, as Ava shushed him.

“If what I saw was true, Paul is interested in how you got here.” Ava said, as she went to her bag and brought a bottle out and gave it to him.

“Sleeping pills?” Eric asked, as Ava tilted her head at him.

“That’s how you got here. That’s how your getting out, ‘cause Paul’s blood is out of your system so he can’t hold you here anymore.” Ava said, as she took the bottle from his hands and opened it and took two sleeping pills out and gave them to him.

“Hurry up. I knew that Paul was suspicious about our conversation at the buffett, he’s probably coming up here. So the quicker you take ‘em the faster you’ll be outta here.” Ava said, as Eric popped them in his mouth and swallowed them.

 

Just as Ava was putting the bottle away in her suitcase, there was a pounding sound at the door.

“I need to talk to you, open the door.” Paul said in a calm voice, as Ava looked from the door and back at Eric.

“Please tell me your feeling tired?” she asked, as the pounding started again.

“Is Eric in there? I need to talk to him?” Paul said, in not such a calm voice as the pounded escalated, as Ava went to stand in between Eric and the door.

“Feeling tired at all?” Ava said, as Eric noticed the urgency in her voice, as the pounded got harder as the door hinge started to break off, as the door crashed into the room, as Paul walked in and saw the bottle of sleeping pills peeking out of Ava’s suitcase, as he narrowed his eyes at Eric.

“So that’s how you plan on getting back?” Paul asked, as he started to advance on Eric, as Ava whipped around and jumped on Paul’s back.

“Eric you have to go to sleep!” Ava shouted, as she pulled her body weight towards the entrance of the hotel room, to make it harder for Paul to get to Eric.

“I’m trying to! I can’t exactly force it!” Eric shouted, as Paul tried to get Ava off his back, and in the process, Ava’s foot came into contact with Eric’s head, causing Eric to fall down and hit his head on the side of the bed.

And all Eric could see as he opened his eyes again, was a blur of Ava on top of Paul’s back, as Paul struggled to get to him, and Eric felt a thud next to him on the floor, and then a hand landed on his leg before he closed his eyes.

* * *

Eric woke up, and looked around, and didn’t see Ava or Paul. He nervously got up from the bed and tiptoed out of the room.

“Hey are you ok?” Tommy asked, as Eric looked at him, and smiled.

“You don’t know how happy I am to see your face right now!” Eric said, as he went to hug his bandmate that was just walking down the hall.

“Yeah me too dude.” Tommy replied as he looked down at Eric like he was crazy, as he moved Eric’s hands off of him.

“Where’s Ava at?” Eric asked, as Tommy pointed.

“A couple rooms down.” Tommy said, as Eric smiled and walked off to the hotel room that was literally two doors down from Eric’s.

“I told them that I was going to get you, the door is open.” Tommy said, as Eric held up his thumb in confirmation, as he started to look for a door that was partially open.

When he walked through the door, he saw Ava and Paul sitting on the king sized bed.

And since he had seen Tommy he knew that he didn’t have to worry.

“Tommy said that you guys were waiting for me. So what’s up?” Eric asked as he looked from Ava and Paul.

“The baby just started kicking this morning. Do you wanna feel?” Ava asked, as Eric smiled.

“That’s awesome I’m so happy for you guys!” eric said, as he was hesitant to place his hand on Ava’s stomach, as Ava rolled her eyes and took his hand and placed it on where the baby was kicking.

“Ugh. Sorry, the baby is dancing on my bladder again.” Ava said, as Eric moved his hand away and Ava got up to go to the bathroom.

And as the door closed, Eric smiled at Paul.

“So did she tell you about it this morning or was it last night?” Eric asked, as Paul smiled.

“This morning. You know what interesting? That since this pregnancy her powers aren’t always on.” Paul said, as he shifted in his seat and suddenly had his hand grasped onto Eric’s wrist, hard.

Which made him go tense as he looked at Paul, who was smiling at him.

“So nice to know that not only do I actually end up with Ava, but I was able to retain my powers in the move to this reality. And that in this reality we have the ability to procreate. Gotta love alternate realities.” Paul said, as his eyes changed, as Eric tried to pry his hand out from Paul’s grasp.


End file.
